Spooky Food Eating Contest: With Hearts In It
by OhMyNinjas
Summary: Don't you think it's WEIRD for a GIRL and a GUY to be ALONE in a BASEMENT? O.0 Think about it...
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ok. First off, I'm not gonna be in this one.

Hearts: Cuz I am!

Me: Yeah... Hearts was my "active" pet when this shit happened.

Hearts: So I'm starring! And narrating!

Me: ... It SHOULD only be Hearts and the plot or event characters.

Hearts: Plevent... XD

Tippens: STOP SAYING MY LINES!

Hearts: Hmph.

Me: And we be staring this crap now.

**Spooky Food Eating Contest: With Hearts In It**

******By: Elevose**

**Intro-**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS SHIT. ELEVOSE AND NEOPETS DOES. BUT I DID CHANGE IT UP A BIT :K*wink wink* MOST OF IT WAS ME :D

Chapter 1-

Tippens (THE JUDGE): Ladies and gentlemen!

Hearts: Lame intro. LAME INTROOOO!

Tippens: Shut up. Anyways I proudly present the 1st-

Hearts: *lowers voice* And hopefully last...

Tippens: *pushes her off stage*

Hearts: Ooof! BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!

Tippens: *flips her off and returns to the audience* Annual Spooky Food Eating Contest! And our contestants Moloch, Mrytle, Scarlet, and Turfy!

_Everyone claps as the contestants go on stage..._

Tippens: Moloch! He's a Purple Moehog! And lives on ThreePenny Lane, where he likes to take tea to grandmother, and walk his Zomutt! He also likes taunting Werelupes!

_Everyones claps..._

Tippens: Mrytle! She's a Blue Eyrie! She is fond of Strawberries and Eyewitches! She also works as a Streamstress at Prigpants and Swolthy, the Tailors!

_Again, everyone claps. This starting to annoy me..._

Tippens: Scarlet! She's a Re-

Hearts: WAIT!

Me: What?!

Hearts: This is MY story. So it should say "Me" when I talk and "OMN" when YOU talk.

Me: Fine. *snaps fingers*

MAGIC!

OMN: There.

Me: HELLZ YA! MY STORY!

OMN: ... Continue Tippens.

Tippens: OK? Scarlet! She's a Red Yurble. Her mother AND grandmother BOTH won eating contests in Shenkuu. She's also a Tightrope Walker!

_Everyone claps. Expect me cuz..._

Me: Not impressed. *crosses arms*

Tippens: *ignoring her* Turfy! He's a Green Xweetok! And-

Me: **OMG! Really! We couldn't tell! **Come on now. Can you get any more BORING?!

Tippens: Bitch. AND he works in Neovia's Sewers, cleaning out blockages. In his spare time, he collects rare books!

_Everyone claps. But me..._

Tippens: Now. You you may only chose ONE contestant to cheer on! And "Boo" the others. *sudden personalitly change* AND MAKE THEM FEEL BAD THEMSELVES! AND TELL THEM THAT THEY WOULD NEVER WIN THIS CONTEST! *sweet again* Contest starts tomorrow! *leaves*

Me: Oh, damn. -_-

Kell: [Hey Corbin? Is that potion done yet?]

Corbin: [*annoyed cuz Kell asked sooo many times* Yes. Just keep it down. I'll put it in thier tomorrow.]

_And so Kell and Corbin-_

Corbin: CORBIN AND KELL!

Me: WHO GIVES A FUCK?!

Jacques: *shifty eyes*

Me: ...

_And THEY moonwalked away from the crowd into the darkness..._

Me: WAIT! What? Moonwalked? STUPID PAPERS!

OMN: Um. But they did moonwalk...

Corbin: DON'T JUDGE ME WOMAN!

Me: ... I'm just gonna pretend that didn't happen...

_Tomorrow, right before the contest starts..._

Kell: Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurr-

Corbin: SHUT UP!

Kell: :x

Corbin: I'm almost done.

_A Caprior runs and jumps on all the plates and food. Then leaves..._

Corbin: O.0

Kell: What the hell?

Corbin: Was that a petpet?

Kell: I think it was a Caprior.

Corbin: Ok then. I'm just about done...

Kell: Any day now Corbin. *looks up and notices something falling* OH SHIT! CORBIN LOOK OUT! *pulls him out of the way*

Corbin: WTF?!

_The bottle fell and broke..._

Corbin: Was that- Did it just fall from the sky?!

Kell: *looks up again* I think the Mira's mad at us.

Corbin: Crap. I went EVERYWHERE!

Kell: Let's just clean up the broken glass and get out of here.

Corbin: Wha? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT WAS! I CAN RUIN THE POTION, STUPID ASS!

Kell: Then what?!

Corbin: Clean up the glass and I'll try to think of something.

Kell: You always get the easy shit.

Corbin: *deathglare*

Kell: I'M CLEANING! I'm cleaning. *kicks glass under the table*

Corbin: Fuck. I don't know what to-

Kell: CORBIN! SOMEONE'S FUCKING COMING!

Me: *walks by but stops* What the hell are you doing, douchebags?

Corbin: ...

Kell: ...

Me: ...

Corbin: OK KELL! LET'S JUST GO! *leaves*

Kell: *points finger at her deadly-like* You ... didn't see anything... *leaves also, sunglasses*

Me: *blink* O.0

_A group of neopets follow Tippens as he makes his way to the stage..._

Tippens: OK! Contestants take your seats! And get ready! Cuz the contest startes today! It will be 7 days until the winner is revealed! Today's day 1! Hope you already chosen who your rooting for! And all the others *sudden creepy like* WILL BE BOOED AT *normal* and without further ado! BEGIN!

_Everyone is cheering and booing and So! Am! I!_

Me: WOOOOO! GO SCARLET! AND FUCK YOU MOLOCH!

Moloch: Grrrr... *eating slower*

Corbin: *in the audience* OH SHIT! That girl's still here!

Kell: You think ... she ... recognizes us? *staring at her weirdly*

Corbin: *also staring at her* I uh, sure ... hope not...

Kell: How long til ... the potion reacts?

Corbin: Probably in a few ... days. Or something...

_I'm skipping a few days cuz they were boring. So Day 6..._

Tippens: Oohhhh! Looks like Scarlet's in the lead!

Corbin: Urgh! This potion's taking foreva!

Kell: *sigh* I know.

_Day 7 (THE LAST DAY)..._

Tippens: Contest over! And the winner's is *unfolds envelope* SCARLET!

Scarlet: HELLZ YA! *stands up* FUCK YALL BITCHES! *bows* And thank you all who'd cheered me on!

Kell: [Um Corbin? The potion.]

Corbin: [I don't know. It should have worked.]

Tippens: Here's your medal, Scarlet. *puts medal on her*

Scarlet: Thank *cough* y-you *cough and sudden voice change* judge.

Tippens: ... Uh... Are you okay? *backs up*

Scarlet: I'M FINE! *coughs and then suddenly transforms into a monster*

Me: *singing* Transformers! Robots in disguise!

Tippens: HEY! FUCKER! NO MONSTERS ALLOWED! CHEATER!

Me: *singing* Cheater, cheater. Pumpkin eater!

Scarlet: I'M NOT A CHEATER! *picks up and throws chair at Tippens*

Tippens: SHIT! *moves just in time*

Me: Damn. I thought you got him. :(

Scarlet: *destroying the stage and scaring people away*

Kell: I KNEW IT! IT WAS SCARLET! HA! Pay up Corbin. *has hand out*

Corbin: Argh. *gives him a bag full of neopoints*

Kell: *snatches it* LOSER!

Corbin: Uh, Kell... WE BETTER START RUNNING!

Scarlet: *deathglare*

Kell: Wha?

Corbin: *grabs his wrist and then runs away*

_The next day..._

Tippens: Crap... *looks at the ruined stage and then looks at watch* When are those stupid Monster Hunters getting here?

_2 Hours later..._

Tippens: *losing it* NBHFCNLISAERHVIERNVCI! MUTHER FUCKERS! BITCHES! FUCK THEM! I'M LEAVING GOD DAMMIT! *leaves*


	2. Chapter 2

**Spooky Food Eating Contest: With Hearts In It**

**The Magic Melody-**

Chapter 2-

_30 mins later..._

Corbin: Your a stupid fuck Kell.

Kell: Hey, I was distracted.

Corbin: All you had to do was set up the alarm at the RIGHT time.

Kell: I was counting that money you gave me the other day.

Corbin: **Yeah?** Cuz now we're late. Very late.

_Stops and sees the whole mess..._

Kell: Uh...

Corbin: DAMN...

Kell: This place is a mess.

Corbin: Tell me about it. I think the potion didn't quite work. We should rethink our plan.

Kell: This monster we're after ... it's pure evil, isn't it?

Corbin: What makes you say that?

Kell: Well, only pure evil can eat ALL that food and NOT gain any weight.

Corbin: ...

Kell: What? IT'S TRUE!

Corbin: ... OK? Well at least the potion did SOMETHING right. It revealed it's TRUE form and it won't be able to shapeshift now. But it's still running around Neovia, and it's angry-

Kell: How can it run so fast, after just eating all the food! This bitch is more evil than I thought...

Corbin: At least it's going to rain soon. Hopefully it'll make everyone go inside and they'll be no more victims-

Kell: Rain?! I literally JUST had my hair done! Could this day get any worse?!

Corbin: Unfortunately, this also means that the monster's tracks will wash away.

Kell: Wait. How do you know that it's going to rain?!

Corbin: My new weatherman told me.

Kell: And who's your new weatherman?

* * *

Old Ogrin (FROM TFR): And now for today's weather! Today will be dark. With more darkness. Very very dark. Maybe some rain? Definitely darkness. Back to you, anchor Jazan!

* * *

Kell: ... You know that your new weatherman's blind, right?

Corbin: I do now... :(

Kell: Anyways, I think I know why the potion failed.

Corbin: I SWEAR, I DIDN'T SPIT IN IT!

Kell: O.0 Noooooo (Because I did that). Not that, it either wasn't strong enough, or somehow that Spooky Food we put it in, diluted it. But I have a plan ... But I need someone to help me with testing-

Corbin: NOPE! NOT ME!

Kell: Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?

Corbin: NO WAY!

Kell: How about ... TWO SCOOBY SNACKS?!

Corbin: NOPE!

Kell: Fine. THREE Scooby Sna-

Corbin: DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I don't like Scooby Snacks. :(

Kell: Urgh, fine. I'll someone else to help me. BITCH!

Corbin: Alright. In the mean time, I'll go find monster before it rains and becomes very very dark. I think it went right.

Kell: I'm preeetty sure it went to the left, Corbin.

Corbin: Nope, he definitely went right.

Kell: LEFT!

Corbin: OK! Well, we're never going to agree on this on this. How about a compromise? Lets shut down the in entire Neopian Government! Simple.

Kell: Makes sense to me. Hey, here comes the judge from the food contest!

Corbin: SHIT! He's going to be mad, that we came so late.

Tippens: Oh, hey there fellas. You know, there's a monster on the loose. You really shouldn't be walking around here.

Kell: SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE?!

Corbin: Shut up!

Kell: :P

Corbin: And don't worry. W-we're hunting it.

Tippens: O_O Wait. You guys are the Monster Hunters?

Corbin: Yes...

Tippens: O_0 Wow. You guys don't look like Monster Hunters...

Kell: Cuz we're "Professional" Monster Hunters. XD

Tippens: -_- Your joking right?

Corbin: Okay, then. I hope you don't mind a monster running around your town.

Tippens: Sorry! Uh, so what's your plan?

Corbin: Well, my brother Kell, here-

Kell: Yo!

Corbin: 7_7 Needs a place to do experiments and stay out of the rain...

Tippens: There's my basement. But-

Kell: That'll do just fine. THX!

Tippens: Uh. Okay? Happy to help, I guess...

Kell: SLUMBER PARTY!


	3. Chapter 3

**Spooky Food Eating Contest: With Hearts In It**

Chapter 3-

Kell: Hello fellow Neopian! Thank you so much for volunteering and helping me with my experiments.

Nic Cage: Experiments? I thought I was here to star in a new movie...

Kell: I have no idea where you got that from... But we have a fucking monster on the loose! DAMMIT!

Nic: Ah, I see! Method acting! Oh, um we must stop this monster from destroying the world! I have a plan!

Kell: You do? Great! Lets hear it.

Nic: It's quite simple, you see...

Kell: Go on.

Nic: Well, the monster was brown-

Kell: Actually, it was a more like... turquoise.

Nic: RIGHT! It was a bit blue, like the ocean!

Kell: I don't quite see what you're going with this.

Nic: Stay with me here! So the ocean is filled with fish right? And fish rhymes with dish! *slaps hands together* COULDN'T BE ANY SIMPLER!

Kell: I'm still not following you...

Nic: Come on man! Do I have to spell it for you dammit?! *sigh* Since fish rhymes with dish, to stop the monster we have to... STEAL THE DECLARATION OF INDEPENDENCE! HELLZ YA!

Kell: ...

Nic: Annnnndddd scene! So, did I get the part?

Kell: I-I uh, so you're not here for the experiments?

Nic: What?

Kell: ... What?

Nic: ... What?

_Awkward silence..._

Me: Now Kiss!

Kell: *blushes* WHAT?!

OMN: What the hell Hearts?! It's not time for your part yet! *drags me*

Me: HELP! ZAFARA ABUSE!

Nic: ...

Kell: ... Yeah, okay. No. You didn't get the part. Now leave, bitch. Your wasting my time.

Nic: I-I DIDN'T GET THE PART?! But I'm Nic Cage! If I'm not in a new movie every 4 months, then my life has NO MEANING! Unless... the auction isn't over yet. I'LL GO "FIND" THIS MONSTER IF THAT'LL HELP!

Kell: Yes... Go do that. Go find the monster. In fact, I'm pretty sure it went far away. Far, far away. Go find it!

Nic: WOO! I'm a genius! Got it! I'll be right back! *runs off*

Kell: Urgh. Finally, I thought he'll never leave. I wonder if the judge has anything that'll help with migraines. *sigh* But I still need an assistant... *looks around* Urgghhh. That's it. HELLO, CAN ANYBODY HELP ME OUT WITH SOME EXPERIMENTS?! I HAVE CANDY! NONE OF THAT SUGAR-FREE STUFF!

Me: GOD DAMN! YOU FUCKING YELLED IN MY EAR BITCH!

Kell: Huh, what? Oh, sorry. Um, look can you help me or not? (She looks familiar.)

Me: Depends...

Kell: With experiments.

Me: What kind of experiments?

Kell: -_- You got Trust Issues.

Me: Just trying to make sure man. Okay. I'll help. So where are we going?

Kell: To the Judge's Basement. Just follow me.

Me: Um, okay? But don't you think it's a bit... odd for a GUY and a GIRL to be ALONE in a BASEMENT?

Kell: O_0 Um... You have a DIRTY mind.

OMN: I do! That's why I published this story! *evil smile* Things gonna get awkward!

Me: Bitch. Nevermind, lets just go. *leaving*

Kell: Wait! I don't even fucking know your name!

Me: *sigh* Fine. It's Blacklighthearts. Not proud of it. I know it's a long name so just call me Hearts. And yours?

Kell: Kell. Blacklighthearts, really?

Me: *deathglare* I'm not the person you would want to mess with.

Kell: Uh, so we should going now! *leaves*

Me: That's what I thought.

_In the basement..._

Kell: Ok, so this is how it works. We just set up these singing flowers in certain positions and then turn on the fan. When the fan blows, the flowers will create a magical tune that will put the monster to sleep! Look I know it sounds hard but-

Me: DONE!

Kell: What? Oh, wow. Your fast! *smiles* Thanks. Um, you can uh have this. *hands me something* I took from the shelf full of the judge's things.

Me: Thanks. But i-isn't it wro- NOPE I CAN'T SAY IT!

OMN: SAY YOUR FUCKING LINES!

Me: I would NEVER say this. I would actually support him stealing.

OMN: I know. BUT SAY IT ANYWAYS!

Me: Urgh. *to Kell* Isn't it wrong to STEAL from the judge without him knowing? And haven't I seen you somewhere before?

Kell: Don't worry about it. And I don't think so... Uh, are you okay? You look kind of dizzy- SHIT!

OMN: Ha! LOL! *laughing*

Me: *fell asleep*

Kell: ... I think the song worked out too well...

OMN: Whatcha standing around here for?!

Kell: What am I suppose to do?

OMN: CPR!

Kell: *blushes* SHE'S JUST SLEEPING! SHE CAN BREATHE JUST FINE!

OMN: Then just carry her and put on a bed or something. Don't leave her on the ground, you jerk.

Kell: I was going to. I swear. *lifts me up*

OMN: You lie!

Morkoua: Invader Zim Alert! -_- You'll never be as cool as Zim.

Nayomi: Yeah!

Chimerla: I like Gir more, but...

Kell: Who are you guys? *still carrying me*

Morkoua: OMG! YOU KILLED MY SISTER?!

Kell: What? No! I wasn't like that I-

Chimerla: BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! *about to attack*

Nayomi: You guys she's still breathing.

Chimerla: *stops* How do you know?!

Nayomi: Cuz there's no blood...

OMN: You never know... *evil smile*

Kell: She's just SLEEPING.

Chimerla: What?

OMN: Urgh! Just leave! If Kell killed Hearts, he would have been dead too.

Kell: What?

OMN: Nothing.

_A few hours later..._

Tippens: Jesus Christ... Where are all my things?! My basement is practically cleared out!

Nic: Wazz up, old man? I have found the monster! Now do I get the part?

Tippens: I don't know yo- What? OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?!

Nic: You mean this ISN'T the monster?

Tippens: HELL NO! IT'S MUCH WORSE!

_And they where screaming like a bunch of little girls..._

Nic: IT'S TALKING TO US!

Dora: Hola!


	4. Chapter 4

**Spooky Food Eating Contest: With Hearts In It**

Chapter 4-

Me: *wakes up* Ow... my head...

Kell: Huh? *turns around* Oh, Hearts you're awake.

Me: Yeah... What the hell happened?

Kell: The song put you to sleep.

Me: Oh.

Kell: Speaking of which, we got to finish with the experiments. Come on. *walks away to the basement*

Me: Urgh. *lowers voice* I should have never agreed to do this bullshit. *follows*

_In the basement..._

Kell: Urgh. That sounded horrible.

Me: I'm trying! *tries again* There.

Kell: Finally. Oh and you can have this. *hands me something*

Me: Thanks. It sure makes up for the candy I never got. *smiles*

Kell: Uh, yeah. *blushes*

Me: So what exactly are these plants?

Kell: They're actually Neoplants. They love to sing.

Random Neoplant: *singing* Me sing. Me sing good. Me sing Ryan Seacrest Top 40. Singggg!

Kell: Hey there, Neoplant! Why don't you sing something for us?

Random Neoplant: *singing* La di da di da. Monster's chasing me. Kell, oh please help me. Figure out the sleeping spell. This is judge's house. He has his rules. But we can't stoppp.

Me: *eyes wided* Uh... What's it doing now?

Kell: *also in shock* It's... um... it's twerking...

OMN: (Oh, of course HE knows. I bet he KNOWS HOW TO! Ew! Dirty images in my head!)

Me: *knocks plant off table* HELL NO!

Random Neoplant: You're just jealous!

Another Neoplant: *comes out of nowhere* I want to sing too!

Kell: Another one? I mean, I guess so... Go ahead.

Another Neoplant: *singing* I don't about you. But, I like Neovian Food. Everything will be alright. If you just- nevermind.

Me: Why did you stop?

Another Neoplant: BECAUSE YOU BROKE MY HEART, THAT'S WHY! AND NOW I HAVE TO WRITE A HIT SONG ABOUT IT! URGH! *goes away*

Me: *confused* I WHAT?!

Kell: Yeah... Don't worry about that. Taylor Swiftplant does that a lot...

Batterfly: *flies in* SKREEEEEE!

Kell: XBYICNKS! OH MI DIOS QUE ES LO QUE NO TENGO NINGUNA PISTA OH MI DIOS QUE ALGULIEN ME AYUDE TENGO MIENDO-

Me: *laughing* WTF?! I have NO IDEA what you just said. But, it sounded funny.

Kell: *panting* I-I'm sorry. Sometimes when I'm scared I jump into Spanish Mode... *blushing*

Me: OMG! I didn't know you knew Spanish! *smiling*

Kell: *still blushing and talking quickly* What? I don't know what you're talking about. I don't speak Spanish.

Me: -_- (That was obviously a Panic Lie)

Kell: *blushing* ...

Me: ...

Kell: ... AY DIOS MIOS WHERE DID THAT LOGO COME FROM?!

Me: *turns around* What logo? Kell, there's nothing here.

Kell: There... There's not?

Me: No...

Kell: Oh... *starts blushing again*

Me: ...

Kell: ... Aren't waffles amazing?!

Me: Waffles?

Kell: Oh, my phone's going off! Must be a message from Corbin!

Me: *hides laugh* Um, why is your ringtone "Barbie Girl?"

Kell: *blushes* Don't worry about it! Let's just see what Corbin said!

Me: *sigh* Okay.

_Kell's Phone-_

_Corbin: Hey! I almost got it!_

_Kell: The monster?_

_Corbin: No, I almost mastered Splat-A-Sloth!_

_Kell: BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!_

_Corbin: Not for me it's not! Also, I'm catching up to the monster. The trail only a few days old!_

_Kell: Awesome! Let me know when you find the mustard._

_Kell: mud hut*_

_Kell: mopey zoo lion*_

_Kell: MOUSEKEEPER*_

_Kell: MONSTER. THE MONSTER. I gotta to turn off autocorrect..._

_End_

Random Girl: DID I HEAR "WAFFLES?!" I ran all the way from Pawnee! So, are we having glorious mountains of waffles?

Kell: O_0 I'm sorry, but no waffles here... unfortunately. Or else I would absolutely join you.

Me: There's no waffles here lady! Leave!

Gir: *comes in with a plate full of waffles* GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?!

OMN: OMG! GIR, I LOVE YOU!

Gir: *screams randomly and leaves*

OMN: I will find you!

Random Girl: ... Oh, um. Alright. Well, I'll just be going then... *runs off*

Me: Ok? Speaking of awkwardness... Kell, how come whenever I fall asleep from the magical melody, I always remember waking up for a few seconds with you "leaning over" me?

Kell: :/

Me: Like with your eyes "closed"...

Kell: Um...

Me: But your face really close to mine...

Kell: *blushing* (Shit)

Me: Where you... "kissing" me?

Kell: *extreme blushing* I-I don't think so...

Me: ...

Kell: You must be hallucinating from the melody... Or something.

Me: Maybe... But why that?!

Kell: Probably because of reasons.

Me: ...

Kell: *quickly* I MEAN, like I don't know those reasons, but you know, things happened because of reasons.

Me: I guess.

_Awkward silence..._

OMN: Oh my god! Hearts you're blind!

Me: No, I'm not.

OMN: Kell obviously likes you.

Kell: *blushing* NO, I DON'T WOMEN! YOU'RE A LIAR!

Me: You do lie a lot...

OMN: I'm just warning you Hearts. Two people alone in a basement, is NEVER a good idea.

Me: What do you mean?

OMN: YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!

Kell: What the hell is going on here?

OMN: And Kell WAS kissing while you were sleeping. XD

Me: WHAT?!

Kell: NOT TRUE!

OMN: Now is a good time to end the chapter. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Spooky Food Eating Contest: With Hearts In It**

Chapter 5-

Kell: Hmm... we haven't heard from Corbin in awhile... I hope he's doing alright.

* * *

Corbin: Guys? Anyone here? Guys I'm fucking lost and my god damn GPS keeps recalculating!

* * *

Me: I'm listening to Minecraft Music! I can't really hear you!

Kell: -_- Please don't start singing again.

Me: *takes off headphones* So, you like it when I sing?

Kell: I never said that.

Me: I'm gonna sing "Don't Mine At Night!"

OMN: With me!

Kell: Don't you mean Katy Perry,"Last Friday Night?"

OMN: Nope! It's a Minecraft Parody of it. Start the music!

Kell: Lord please help me.

_Plays "Don't Mine At Night"..._

Me: *singing* Got my helmet on my head.

OMN: *singing* Figure out what that zombie said. Lava all over the room.

Me: *singing* Got a half heart left, man I am doomed.

OMN: *singing* Don't have any Iron Bars. My pick just broke into some shards.

Me: *singing* Scary noise what should I do? Go left or right, I'll have to choose.

OMN: *singing* Visions of last time flash inside my mind. I'm scared. Oh well.

Kell: Oh well?

Me: *singing* And I'm pretty sure, there's a big creeper right there!

Kell: What's a "Creeper?!"

OMN and Me: *singing* Don't mine at night! I know you're looking at that cave. And you're feeling kind or brave. Go to bed, you'll be alright. Don't mine at night! There's nothing that's gonna change, if you just wait until the day. Zombies want to eat your brains. Don't mine at night! I know it's me you're gonna thank. Make a bed it's not too late. Three wool and three wooden planks. Don't mine at night! How many times I have to say? Drop the pick and walk away-ay. Whooa! Don't mine at night!

Me: *singing* Don't miiine at niiight.

OMN: *singing* Don't mine at night.

Me: *singing* Don't miiine at niiight.

Kell: *stops music*

OMN: WHAT THE HELL, BITCH?! I WAS IN THE ZONE!

Kell: This song makes no sense.

Me: Don't you play Minecraft?

Kell: Maybe if I knew what it was.

OMN: Wait! Answer me this question first.

Me: Really, OMN?

OMN: Yes! *to Kell* Do you like squids?

Me: SAY NO!

Kell: No...

OMN: Okay! It's all good.

Kell: What was that all about?

Me: SkyArmy. Just some war thing between Sky and the squids.

Kell: Who's Sky?

OMN: He's like a "Minecraft Celebrity!" I love Sky! His videos are HILARIOUS!

Me: HELLZ YA! And I love the way he sings!

Kell: I'm so confused.

Taylor Swiftplant: Hey guys! Since where singing, I'm gonna sing too!

Kell: I have the worst luck ever dammit.

Taylor Swiftplant: *singing* I knew you where a monster when you walked innnn. So shame on me, now. Let you complete, even let you win. And now I'm a plant that's on the ground.

Me: OMN, you should play "New World!"

OMN: OMG! YOU'RE RIGHT!

Taylor Swiftplant: Hey! I'm singing here!

Me: No one liked you're singing anyways!

Tayolr Swiftplant: Bastard! So many hit songs to write because of this!

Kell: *sigh* Please hurry Corbin.

* * *

Corbin: Ok, I think the GPS is finally working aga- RECALCULATING?!


End file.
